FBI Pack
by slayer of destiny
Summary: Derek Morgan has resisted what he has wanted for a long time, because he thought it wasn't what Spencer wanted. But when he finds out otherwise, he will change the lives of the whole team. For the better. slash. werewolf fic


Many people wandered about Aaron Hotchner's BAU team, they were clearly disliked by the higher ups, and it had been made more than clear that by staying in the team they were not going to be going anywhere else, no promotions. But what confused people even more was the fact that none of them seemed willing to go anywhere.

The biggest question was Derek Morgan. Great potential, a clearly strong leader, had already had several potential promotions, but he remained with the team, at the point where he was likely to be offered no more promotions, as the dislike for Aaron Hotchner that passed onto his team.

But Derek was quite happy where he was, happier than he had been in any other job or situation. The BAU team held an unusual secret that only half the team knew and it was the reason they worked so well as a complete team and stayed together. It was the reason that Derek Morgan stayed on his team.

Derek Morgan, Aaron Hotchner, Jennifer Jareau and David Rossi weren't exactly human, or fully human as the case may be. They were werewolves, who had all happened to make it onto the same team and found a pack that accepted them and that they all cared for.

It had been a little touch and go for a while as they all tried to find their places and fit their wolves around the humans of their group without revealing themselves. The main problem had been Derek and Hotch, Hotch was a Alpha Dominant and already in the position of leadership, and Derek was an Alpha with the high potential to be an Alpha Dominant as well and even though he had been younger it had been instinct to challenge Hotch, it was only their firm control over their wolves that had stopped them from battling it out in the middle of the BAU.

It had been five long months of difficulty, arguing, snapping when Gideon and the others couldn't see and generally battling each other without really fighting. But working on the BAU team had been too good of an opportunity for Derek, and finally they had figured it out, through it all they formed a friendship, and Derek's wolf was content to see Hotch as the Alpha dominant leader, while knowing that he was the man's second, the muscle and the next in line, their age difference and Hotch's already settled and powerful position of authority making it easier. And by the time Derek had to take charge of the team because of the Boston Reaper, then hand authority back, his wolf saw Hotch as it's Alpha and was content within his role of the pack that he loved. It meant the change back was not the problem that it could have been.

David coming back hadn't posed the problem that it could have been either, by the time he had come back all their wolves had recognised the fact that David's place in the pack was as Elder Alpha, the pack was Hotch's and Derek's. JJ was the Alpha female no doubt about it, she managed to hide her nature better than the three men behind soft words and a calm exterior. Both JJ and Derek were Hotch's seconds, both protected and looked after the pack where Hotch couldn't.

And then there were the others and where their wolves saw them fitting into their pack. It obviously wasn't as smooth as if they were wolves and had a definite dominant, alpha, beta, submissive, personality, but as with any pack, wolf or human, their wolves saw them in the place they fitted best.

Elle just hadn't been a fit, they had tried and she had tried, but aside from the job being too much for her she had sensed that she didn't fit into the pack, humans had the ability to pick up on certain parts of the wolf and pack mentality and reacted to it subconsciously. Elle had been hovering between a strong beta and alpha and with JJ already holding the alpha female position she had been balancing on the edge.

Garcia was most definitely a beta, she was a fairly strong one, almost an alpha in her own domain, but when JJ stepped into it she deferred to her, and she definitely deferred to Derek, Hotch and David. She was strong and an influence in their pack, and she fitted in with her mothering nature.

Emily also was a Beta, though she at first came off as being alpha it quickly became clear to the wolves that this was just a front. She followed orders straight away and she waited for permission to take action on most things. She deferred to Derek when they were in the field without resentment, and with respect for his authority to the team, and so the pack. They had been worried at first that she was going to be another Elle, but she had fitted in seamlessly and become as much a part of the pack as anyone else.

Spencer however was the interesting one of their pack, the most interesting. His character was shockingly clearly submissive omega, for the job that they did it was unheard of for a submissive omega to be on a team like theirs. But because of his amazing mind he was, and luckily for him he had three alphas and an Elder alpha that looked out for him determinedly and loved him, as well as the humans in their pack. Spencer was special, a submissive omega was unusual, special, rare, human or wolf.

And it was the special little submissive omega that Derek's wolf screamed for. He had managed to control himself, despite the scares that they had had with Spencer's life that had nearly caused Derek's wolf to want to flip him over and press his hard aching cock into Spencer's hole and show him exactly who he belonged to, show him and everyone else, and show him that he would take care of him.

But he had resisted, he had fought his urges and left Spencer alone because all the kid saw him as was a friend and a brother. He had controlled his wolf with an iron grip, no matter how much it and his heart told him to chase the young genius.

Until he caught the scent of it, that teasing little scent that had nearly destroyed all of Derek's prided self control, they had been in a car working surveillance when Derek's hand had accidentally brushed the inside of Spencer's thigh, and Derek had smelt the sweet, delicious scent of Spencer's arousal. And that led him to where he was now.

"Hotch can I speak to you?" Derek asked poking his head into Hotch's office seeing David sitting there also.

"Need me to leave?" David asked curiously.

"Nah, its pack business anyway," Derek said after he had shut the door.

"Of course, sit down," Hotch nodded to the other seat in front of his desk which Derek quickly settled in. "What's up?" he asked concerned.

"I want to claim Spencer," Derek got straight to the point as normal, watching shock cross his pack mates faces.

"After all this time? You avoided him because he showed no interest, why now?" Hotch asked firmly, his concern clear. The unanswered question as to whether Derek was losing control of his wolf unspoken but clearly heard, they had been aware of his struggle when it came to Spencer, his wolf's desire for the younger man as his mate.

"He showed interest, when we were on that stake out, I smelt his arousal when I touched him, no mistaking it," Derek said, the older men smiling slightly when it became clear that Derek's wolf was preening happily at the knowledge

"Very well, good luck," Hotch nodded, the alpha giving his final permission.

"If Spencer is going to become your mate, perhaps it is time to inform the others about us," David said thoughtfully.

"It's a risk," Derek frowned.

"They're our pack, and that's not going to change," David shrugged.

"We'll wait until after the mating, that way Spencer can help," Hotch said thoughtfully. Nodding Derek stood to leave but was stopped by Hotch's words. "Minimum force Derek,"

"I wouldn't hurt him or do anything outside of the normal mating," Derek growled.

"I know, but I need to warn you, Spencer is part of my pack," Hotch said firmly. Gritting his teeth Derek nodded, he understood but his wolf rankled at the idea that he would harm Spencer, his mate. It was also why he didn't feel guilty with his parting shot. "By the way, the car needs a new steering wheel, it took a lot of control not to pounce on Spencer in the car,"

He heard Hotch's frustrated growl, and David's laughter following him as he made his way back into the bullpen to finish planning. JJ grinned as she passed him, clearly able to tell by his exression how it had gone.

JDHFJDSHFDJSHSJKHFJDSHJKHSJHFHSJFHJDSHFNDNFSJDFSJDHFSJDHFSFNSNBJSFJH.

"Thanks for this Morgan," Spencer smiled shyly as he followed the wolf into his house.

"It's fine Pretty Boy, couldn't let you stay in your place while it's flooded," Derek smiled setting Spencer's bag down by the sofa, he wasn't going to be putting it in the guest room where Spencer expected to stay when he would never make it in there, and there was no need for Spencer to know that he had been the one to loosen the genius's sink pipes to cause the flood, or pulled a few wires from Spencer's car engine to ensure he was the one to drive Spencer home.

He would pay him back, and Spencer would be staying here with him after tonight anyway so there was no worry about his flat.

"I promise I will find a hotel or something tomorrow," Spencer said softly clearly worried that he was putting Derek out.

"Hey you're staying here as long as you need to," Derek said firmly, Spencer quickly nodding his agreement before he could really think what he was agreeing to when faced with Derek's dominant behaviour. "Good, now come to the kitchen with me,"

Spencer followed Derek's order again even before that amazing brain of his could think it through, his natural submissive behaviour guiding him.

Derek didn't have a lot of time, now that he had allowed his wolf freedom to think of Spencer as a mate fully, and now that the beautiful, delicious smelling submissive was in his home he was running on a clock. The best way he could figure out to work this was to get Spencer in as much of a submissive frame of mind as possible, while making him as aroused as possible.

His wolf would want to claim Spencer, it was going to be a little rough there was no preventing that, and the quicker he put Spencer into a submissive frame of mind the less likely he was to hurt him.

Once in the kitchen Derek quickly moved to make them something to drink while Spencer hovered awkwardly. Having already planned this he allowed Spencer to stew a little as he got everything that he needed out before he turned with a warm smile to the young genius. He could smell that Spencer was hovering between relaxed and nervous. Relaxed because this was Derek's house, someone that he trusted and he knew he was safe with, and nervous because as ever he was worried that he as putting people out.

"Pretty boy, why don't I show you how to make my hot chocolate?" Derek offered.

"Your nana's special recipe?" Spencer perked up. He loved the hot chocolate, and whenever he was having a tough time of it Derek would bring some in for him. "I thought the recipe wasn't allowed out of the family?"

"It isn't, but you are my family, and Nana would definitely approve of you," Derek smiled. Yes she would, she would probably coddle Spencer until his delicious submissive squirmed out of her reach and came running straight into the safety of his arms...

"Derek?" Spencer sounded a little concerned and Derek realised absently that he must have called his name a few times while he was having is little fantasy. He was getting a little ahead of himself.

"Sorry, just thinking about what she would be like with you," Derek admitted, holding his hand out. Spencer hesitated so Derek used the opportunity to his advantage. "Come here,"

A little Alpha to his voice and Spencer was slipping those long, slender fingers into his hand. The flush that covered that pale face when he realised what he was done was delicious, as was the little fight that he tried to make to pull his hand away. Derek however was not going to relinquish contact now, he would make sure he was touching his pretty boy at all times if possible.

"Ok, shoes and socks off," Derek commanded.

"To cook hot chocolate?" Spencer laughed. Derek grinned at the tease in his voice. He was relaxing, that was much better.

"Yup, house rules Pretty Boy," Derek wiggled his own bare toes when Spencer looked down.

"Ok," Spencer obviously found this strange but complied anyway. He didn't have to know just yet that house rules was actually no clothes at all, or minimal at best. Wolves ran hotter, and that was just the way it was in most house holds...which had nearly caused some embarrassing moments between himself and Garcia, and JJ and Will and Garcia and Spencer. As it was, the human members of their team thought that Jack and Henry were just kids that really liked running around in the buff.

Spencer would get used to it though, human mates got used to things like that surprisingly quickly. In their home they would get to be just themselves, but he would start small. He felt Spencer stiffen slightly when he let his hand go so that he could bend to take off his shoes and socks and instead placed his hand on a thin hip. He wondered if the younger man was going to push him away, or move away from the touch, but aside from a slight tensing he carried on what he was doing.

"Ok, all done," Spencer stood after he had taken his shoes and socks off, and looked at Derek expectantly, he was clearly waiting for Derek to remove his hand.

"Alright then," Derek however placed his hand on his other hip and spun him around so he was facing the counter.

He made sure that he was touching Spencer at all times, one hand on his hip, the other brushing along his arms, hip, side, even his face sometimes. And it was driving both of them mad. He could smell Spencer's arousal swirling around them, the thunder of his heart beat was sharp in his ears, and he knew that he was chipping away at the younger man's shield. He was rambling on about everything and anything, and Derek allowed the sound of his voice to wash over him.

Finally though he decided that it was time to take it up a notch. "Pour these into cups and bring them into the living room," Derek ordered before stepping away. He stopped as soon as he was outside of the kitchen door and rearranged himself, the scent of Spencer was still heavy in his senses. Taking a breath he moved to set up the next part of the plan.

By the time Spencer walked out of the kitchen holding two cups his favourite opera was playing on the system, a fire was lit and crackling merrily, and Derek was sprawled on the sofa wearing just a pair of sweat pants.

"Sit here," Derek commanded when Spencer went to step towards an armchair. He watched Spencer consider before complying, sitting himself right next to Derek where he was indicating.

"Derek, what is going on?" Spencer asked softly, but there was a tremble in his voice and in his shoulders. Derek wrapped a hand around his arm and tugged him down so that he was resting with his cheek against Derek's muscled chest, wrapping his arm around his shoulder and holding him comfortingly. At first Spencer was tense underneath his touch, but he quickly relaxed, going boneless into the comfort that Derek was offering. Only once the other was relaxed did Derek risk brushing his nose along the skin of Spencer's temple.

"Does this have to do with how you, Hotch, Dave, JJ and Will are different somehow?" Spencer asked hesitantly. Derek tensed under him, making Spencer shrink into himself.

"Hey hey baby, no, I'm not mad. I was going to tell you. Yes, this is about that. What do you know?" Derek pulled Spencer a little closer and held him tighter to prove he wasn't mad. Those that had put this fear into Spencer made Derek want to go on one of the sprees that he stopped.

"I don't know, it is frustrating, there is something that sets you apart, your behaviour, the way the team is set up, the way we all work together. There is something I just can't..."

"How are we structured baby boy, in terms of hierarchy," Derek led him. He listened as Reid reeled off their structure. "So Dominant Alpha, Alpha, Elder Alpha, Alpha female, Beta, Beta, Beta and Omega?"

"Those terms," Spencer sat up a little to look at him.

"It's how werewolves label their pack," Derek bit the built and watched as Spencer's eyes widened. This was the moment.

"Werewolves," Spencer said slowly.

"Yes Pretty boy, werewolves, it's what we are," Derek closed his eyes and then opened them and met Spencer's eyes, watching as the younger man pulled away slightly at the sight of glowing amber eyes.

"You're...you're..."

"It's not like the stories. You can't become a werewolf, you are born one, no full moon or anything like that. We can't turn into wolves, but we are animalistic, stronger, more powerful, can go longer, fight harder. It affects our behaviour, how we view the world. Are you scared?" Derek asked nervously.

"No, I trust you," Derek closed his eyes and let his head drop onto the back of the sofa, relief washing through him. He started however when fingers brushed under his eyes making him open them again. He knew they were still glowing, there was nothing that he was going to be able to do to pull it back now that he had let it go, the wolf was too close to the surface.

Spencer was looking at him fascinated, those intelligent eyes drinking everything in, and taking in all of the information that he had been given, shifting it to allow the facts to explain the questions and puzzle pieces that he had built up over the years.

"What is going on Derek?" Spencer asked, his brown eyes begging him, looking so vulnerable that the growl in Derek couldn't be suppressed.

"Do you trust me?" Derek asked roughly.

"Yes of course, but...something changed last week, something changed between us, and you have been treating me differently,"

"A week ago I smelt something,"

"What?" Spencer asked licking his lips.

"Arousal," Derek caught Spencer as he tried to draw back, a real growl sounding this time. "Never pull away from me Spencer,"

"I'm sorry I tried, I tried really hard to keep it, I'm sorry I didn't to, I didn't think,"

"Shh baby, shh, you made me really happy," Derek held him tightly, pressing his face into Spencer's neck. "I held back all these years because I thought you weren't interested, and I would never ever force you, I love you too much for that Dr Spencer Reid, no matter how much I wanted you, I would never force you. And then I smelt your arousal and everything changed. If you don't want me Pretty Boy, you need to tell me now, because I am not going to be able to hold back for much longer,"

"Hold back?" Spencer gasped.

"From taking you. Baby a werewolf mates, it's not a dating situation, it's a marriage situation. There is divorce, but it's not something that you go into lightly. You need to want me, seriously, and tell me now if you don't!" Derek grit out.

Spencer pulled back to look at him, and Derek wondered if he was going to walk away. He knew that he was not very coherent, but Spencer had obviously understood what he was saying.

And then he was kissing him. Spencer had leant forwards and pressed a sweet innocent kiss to his lips, agreeing, submitting, surrendering.

Derek growled and yanked Spencer closer, pulling him against his bare chest and kissing him deeply. Feeding his fingers through Spencer's long, soft brown hair he gripped tightly drawing a pleasured whine from the younger man as he tilted his head to get him at the perfect angle as he slid his tongue into the younger man's mouth, and finally, finally got a taste of him.

He wasn't sure how, but they somehow ended up with Derek sprawled on the sofa and with Spencer straddling his hips. Spencer's shirt was gone, and Derek was gripping his hip hard enough to bruise, his other hand still knotted in brown hair. Spencer's lips were kissed bruised and his eyes were blown, Derek was not much better, his breathing coming in deep pants as he took in the sight in front of him. Spencer was beautiful, always to him. But like this, he was even more so. And Derek couldn't stop himself from pulling the young genius close again, rolling so that Spencer was lying underneath him, and he could grind his hips down into the others.

Spencer glanced down and groaned loudly, the scent of arousal going through the roof when he realised Derek's hard, erect cock had popped passed the band of his sweats and was brushing against Spencer's stomach. Desperately he reached down and shoved the sweats further down before his fingers bit into Derek's muscled arse while he pressed desperate kisses to Derek's face.

"Pretty boy, pretty boy. Stop!" Derek growled loudly.

Spencer jerked back like he had been burnt making Derek close his eyes as he realise that he had scared the younger man into thinking he had done something wrong. Leaning down he pressed kisses over Spencer's face, neck and back, sucking teasingly on his lips and pulling fleeting, gentle kisses to his lips. He took his hands and placed them right back where they had been, and concentrated on kissing Spencer until he was relaxed and needy under him again.

"Spencer, I can't be gentle, not this first time," Derek said what he had been trying to concentrate enough to say that first time. Hurt brown eyes were enough to give him that concentration, now though they were looking hungrily back up at him. His arousal was clear on his face.

"That's...that's ok," Spencer licked his lips reaching back up to Derek pleadingly. The werewolf did not need to be asked again, and he leant down to press himself against Spencer, his hands reaching down and easing the smaller man's trousers down. "I...I like the thought of it," He jerked when Derek's hand brushed over his stomach, before the other man slid down his body like the predator Spencer now knew he was. His lips brushed over Spencer's stomach, tongue flicking out to taste the sweat there, teeth brushing and nipping teasingly, and within seconds he had him groaning and jerking underneath him.

"I don't mean a little rough pretty boy," Derek growled nosing at Spencer's throat.

"Derek, I want you," Spencer dropped back onto the sofa, allowing his legs to fall open and dropped his head back so his throat was exposed. The little bugger knew exactly what he was doing, and Derek narrowed his eyes letting out a light growl before he accepted the offering.

The moan that Spencer let out as he sank his teeth just to the point of drawing blood into that pale throat had Derek rolling his hips against those he was between, the kisses and nips that Derek laid over Spencer's neck and chest had the younger man mewling and groaning against him, writhing like a wild thing in Derek's touch. He pressed his lips to Spencer's pulse, feeling it thunder against his lips.

"Ready?" Derek asked softly and with as much love as he could place into his voice right now.

"Yes, please," Spencer whined.

* * *

Spencer shifted as he woke up, and whined a little in pain. His body was aching something fierce, but it was a good ache, it reminded him of the last 2 days and the fact that he was now with Derek, that Derek wanted him, loved him, mated him.

Werewolves. He knew on some level that if it was anyone else, they probably would have freaked out to find that werewolves were actually real and something that existed. However to his logical mind, it made everything fit together, and make sense. All that happened was he had to do a little mental shift of his view on the world. Though he did want to speak to the others and find out what other 'mythical' creatures existed.

"I can actually hear your brain ticking ever Pretty Boy," The rough voice had him smiling into his pillow as Derek shifted behind him, allowing him to feel the slide of skin against his before Derek kissed his shoulder. "You're in pain,"

"A little, I'm ok," Spencer shook his head.

"I'm sorry, the mating is always a little bit rough," Derek sounded so guilty that Spencer rolled over so that he could smile at him.

"I enjoyed it, I really enjoyed it," He admitted softly, despite everything that they had done the last few nights, and in every position, he still blushed.

"Good," Derek smiled leaning down to press a kiss to his lips. "Now, I am going to run you a bath and while you have a nice long soak, I am going to cook us breakfast,"

"Pancakes?" Spencer pouted hopefully.

"I will make you pancakes. Blueberry or chocolate chip?" Derek chuckled.

"Both?" Spencer grinned.

"Both," He laughed before bouncing out of bed. Spencer couldn't help but lick his lips as he watched Derek's perky, muscular bum as he walked into the bathroom and started to run the bath for him.

He lay back and closed his eyes as he remembered how amazing the last two days had been, and over some of the things that Derek had said to him during that time. The main one was how much he loved him, even Spencer's admittedly horrific self confidence couldn't doubt the other man's love, but there had been other things, he wanted them to live together, here at first, but he had a house he was working on, that he thought was perfect for them. If Spencer liked it, they could make it their own and move in.

"Baby?" Derek pressed his lips to Spencer's shin, thigh, hip, stomach, chest before sealing their lips together. Spencer was sure if his body wasn't drained he would have reacted to the kisses. As it was he just enjoyed the contact with Derek, and the feeling of being worshiped. "You were thinking awful hard,"

"Did you mean what you said, about us moving in together?" Spencer asked nervously.

"Yes I did, I can't...won't be parted from you, not unless you tell me to leave," Derek promised him.

"I am never going to say that, not now that I have you," Spencer shook his head.

"Good, because that would break my heart. Now, bath,"

Spencer squeaked and then huffed when Derek scooped him up in a princess lift and started carrying him to the bathroom. "Really Derek?"

"Let me spoil you, I have been holding off for a really long time from pampering and treating you the way that I wanted to," Derek fluttered kisses to his cheeks before he lowered Spencer into the bath.

The younger man sighed happily at the feeling of the hot water soaking over him, perfect temperature of course. He dropped back against the bath tub as the heat of the water took away the ache in his body, and he let out a content sigh.

"Come down when you're ready," Derek kissed his forehead before leaving the room.

* * *

Spencer leant against the doorframe and watched as Derek hummed and popped around the kitchen as he put what looked like the finishing touches to their breakfast. The room smelt amazing, Derek's pancakes were always amazing, and Spencer loved them. Derek look so right, so perfect, and he was his.

"Can still hear you thinking Pretty Boy," Derek teased.

"Just watching," Spencer smiled shyly as he walked into the kitchen. He flushed at the look that he was given, it was a look he had been hoping to get, but he still wasn't really prepared for it. He was wearing only wearing a long shirt of Derek's that barely covered his modesty, barely.

"Hotch just called, he is telling Garcia and Emily about the pack, today. And he has got a little time off for us all, one that will be enforced. All of us are going to get away for a week and learn to function with each other with the secret out," Derek explained as he set the plates of pancakes onto the table.

"All of us?" Spencer asked curiously.

"All of us, the kids and Will too," Derek nodded.

"And you will tell us ore about, all this," Spencer waved his hands around indicating everything that was going on.

"Yes, Rossi is going to be the best person along with Hotch to really explain it. There is a little political side to all of this as well. You have been kept out of the pack politics because you didn't know. Now there are some niceties, rules and conduct you will have to stick to, especially if we come across other packs, or wolves,"

"Does that happen often?" Spencer asked curiously as he took a stack of pancakes and the maple syrup.

"More often than you would think. The times that local law enforcement have been either overly welcoming or hostile to us, they were likely to be wolves. We are a would of extremes," Derek snorted.

"So what, when they were polite it's because they know about our reputation and were impressed. When they were hostile, because a strong pack were coming into their territory? Is territory a thing? Are there a lot of wolves in law enforcement?" Spencer rambled out.

"Slow down pretty boy," Derek laughed. "Yes there tend to be a lot of wolves in law enforcement, we are naturally more active and seek out jobs that give us a control and authority. For the most part most of us use the position to help, but you do get some that abuse the natural power that they have when it is mixed with that authority. Yes territory is a thing, for our pack it is a little different because of the fact we move, while we do have ties into this city, our territory is actually more each other and the team's position in FBI," Derek explained.

"Is it...is it unusual to have humans in your pack, are people going to judge you for it," Spencer asked uncertainly, the question as to whether Derek would be judged for having a human mate going unsaid. The older man reached out and took Spencer's hand with a smile.

"A lot of packs have humans, I would say more do than don't. You get the odd pack that are morons who ramble about the purity of our lines and all that shite, but they really are a minority," He assured him.

"So, when do we have to meet up with the others?" Spencer asked, feeling a lot happier and tucking into his breakfast with gusto.

"We're meeting them there in eight hours, I thought, we might swing passed the house first? See what you think?" Derek asked, sounding so nervous that Spencer's heart actually fluttered.

"That sounds really good," Spencer nodded happily.

* * *

"Ok pretty boy, this is it," Derek broke Spencer out of his furious typing, grinning as his genius squinted a little behind his glasses as he looked up from his laptop for the first time in about three hours to take in the house in front of them.

"Rossi has good taste," Spencer whistled. The others cars were already here, and they could hear the shouts and laughter of Jack and Henry, Derek a lot clearer than Spencer.

"Of course he does. You ready?" Derek asked as he climbed out the car and snagged their bags.

"Mm hm, though I need to show you this later, I found this amazing wooden floor that will go perfect in the dinning room," Spencer said excitedly.

"We will need to get a big table so we can host the pack," Derek grinned taking Spencer's hand and leading him around the back.

"That would be really good. You would have o cook though," Spencer laughed.

"Of course, we don't want to bump off the pack," Derek teased.

At that moment they cleared the side of the house, the pack called out greetings to them.

"Derek Morgan! How dare you keep something this big from me! I will only accept payment in watching every single werewolf film out there!" Garcia shrieked annoyed from where she was lying on a sun lounger.

"Of course," Derek rolled his eyes as Spencer giggled before towing him over to the pack, their pack, to receive their congratulations on their mating.

* * *

Elder alpha – Rossi

Alpha dominant – Hotch

Alpha – Derek

Alpha female – JJ

Beta – Emily

Beta – Garcia

Omega – Spencer

Elle – beta/alpha

Will - beta


End file.
